


They weren't going to say anything

by JohnLockDivision



Series: Who was going to say anything? [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLockDivision/pseuds/JohnLockDivision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the kink meme:</p><p>'I have a weakness for stories where someone accidentally catches friends or a couple doing something tender and romantic. Because watching people be affectionate with each other when they're unaware they're being watched is much more intimate and telling than catching them having sex.<br/>I'd love for one person (or a bunch of different) to accidentally see John and Sherlock being affectionate and being utterly surprised by it - maybe because they didn't think their relationship was at that level or didn't think Sherlock (or John) was capable of such actions. The actions can be something as simple as squeezing each others hands or Sherlock picking up food he knows John likes or more romantic in nature (hair stroking, cuddling, saying something sweet, etc).'</p><p>This may not fill the prompt perfectly, but I hope it's ok (and it is my first piece of writing!) :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mrs Hudson

**~Mrs Hudson~**

It had been 2 months since Sherlock had returned, and Mrs Hudson had thought it best to leave her boys alone for a few weeks.  
Even so, having been away slightly longer than planned, she was pleasantly surprised when soon after arriving home she heard a knock on her door and opened it to find, not John as she would have expected, but Sherlock, complete with a tesco’s bag.

“Good morning, Mrs Hudson. I know you like to have tea when you arrive home from your sister’s, but as you’ve returned two weeks later than planned, the milk in your fridge is most likely expired. John took the precaution of buying you another pint, although I added the Chamomile as I thought you may prefer it to your usual brand given the nature of your prolonged visit and ---“

Mrs Hudson cut Sherlock off with a quick peck on the cheek.

“Thank you Sherlock dear, but why don’t you tell me why you’re really here?”

“Mrs Hudson, I....”

Sherlock was once again cut off, this time by a crash from upstairs and a rather worried shout of “Sherlock!” before a rather worried, and clearly just out of bed, John appeared towards the top of the stairs. Mrs Hudson couldn’t help but smile at the state of his hair, his bleary eyes and the fact that he was looking rather embarrassed having being so panicked at his friend’s, temporary, absence.

“Oh, uh....Good morning Mrs Hudson” A rather abashed John said while making his way down the remainder of the stairs, “sorry, I was just, uh....”

“Oh it’s ok dear, I always felt unnerved when my husband wasn’t in bed when I woke up as well.”

“Oh, well, uh...we’re not really....I mean....”

After watching John mumble his way through a half-hearted denial, of which Mrs Hudson didn’t catch a word, Sherlock kindly suggested that John should ‘go and procure some caffeine before attempting anymore conversation’.

“Oh, uh...yeah sure. Just...I’m making breakfast so don’t be too long, yeah?” John advised him, with a hand on his arm, before making his way, slowly this time, back up the stairs.

Assuring Sherlock that whatever he had wanted to ask could wait until after breakfast, she sent him on his way.

And if Mrs Hudson had noticed how John’s hand had lingered on Sherlock’s arm slightly longer that might be normal, or how Sherlock’s gaze had followed John up the stairs, or even the look on their faces upon realising the other wasn’t hurt... Well, she wasn’t going to say anything.


	2. Lestrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks to my friend Ash who is an awesome Beta :)

**~Lestrade~**

Seeing Sherlock turning up at a crime scene still filled the newly re-promoted DI Lestrade with guilt, and a little misplaced pride, despite the fact that it had been two years since he ‘left’ and three months since his return at this point.

Greeting Sherlock, he wasn’t at all surprised when he saw John, with whom he had come to think of as one of his best mates over the years that Sherlock had been gone, but he was surprised to see Sherlock waiting for John to catch up before being shown to the body - a 34 year old Janet Robinson who had been found in the office of a well respected bank manager, who swore he had no idea who she was.

It took Sherlock all of 5 minutes, 2 minutes of which seemed solely devoted to insulting his team, before he shouted something about her nose and ran off, pulling John behind him.

Sighing, he turned to his team and instructed them to clean up the scene and telling the new forensics officer (Sherlock had demanded NSY to remove Anderson of Lestrade’s team before he would help again) to pay careful attention to her nose.  
Later, having arrested the plastic surgeon responsible for Janet ‘Jenny’ Robinson’s death, and the apparently attempted blackmail of the Bank manager, Lestrade left the office, hoping that Sherlock and John hadn’t run off too far, when he rounded a corner and stopped at the sight, before backing away slightly and taking in what he had seen.

Sherlock Holmes was practically spinning the army veteran around in a circle, while telling him what appeared to be a nursery rhyme;

‘...When down came a blackbird and pecked off her nose. They sent for the king's doctor, who sewed it on again; He sewed it on so neatly, the seam was never seen.’

Lestrade smiled to himself and decided that his questions could wait until morning.

And if he had noticed the fact that the two were giggling like school girls, happier than either had been in a long while, or that Sherlock had placed a kiss on the tip of John’s nose, or the fact that John hadn’t seemed to mind being...Well, he wasn’t going to say anything.


	3. Molly

**~Molly~**

Molly was definitely over Sherlock Holmes. Having spent a considerable amount of time in contact with him over his 2 year absence, she knew that the Sherlock she had been infatuated with was just a figment of her imagination. Even so, that didn’t stop her heart skipping a beat when, upon entering the lab, she noticed his tall, dark and handsome figure once more sitting at his microscope.

“Oh, um....hello.”

Receiving no response, she firmly told herself that she was no longer going to fawn over him or fetch him coffee, although if he asked her if she wanted to get a coffee with him...  
Lost in her thoughts she almost missed the oddly out of place laugh that seemed to come from Sherlock’s pocket, and glanced up just in time to notice Sherlock pull out his phone – another personalised text tone it seemed, but who it was, and to whom is was assigned, was a mystery.

“Uh...what was that?”

“John.”

Molly realised for the first time that, for once, John wasn’t hanging around, but before she could ask one of the many questions in her head, Sherlock’s phone once again laughed – no, giggled – this time met by a rare smile from Sherlock.  
Molly spent the next 10 minutes listening as Sherlock received more texts, although not once did he appear to respond to any of them. She was about to mention this fact when he suddenly stood and addressed her, properly, for the first time.

“Ah Molly, I don’t suppose you could lend me a hand?”

“Oh, well my lunch break is in an hour so - ”

“No, no – an actual hand. I need to run an experiment that will decide whether a certain man is hanged or imprisoned for fraud.”

Molly decided she was better off not knowing, and having lead Sherlock to the morgue, was surprised when she heard Sherlock sigh behind her, and was even more surprised when he complimented her new hair style – although this was soon explained when she saw him putting his phone away.  
Never the less, she felt obliged, like always, to offer him not only the hand, but a second hand and a foot as well – all of which he turned down, mentioning something about John’s jam, all while once again staring at his phone.  
However, Molly didn’t have time to be concerned, as Sherlock had a sudden intake of breathe, before grabbing the hand from Molly and swirling out of the door in his typical dramatic style.

For Molly, all the pieces suddenly fell into place, and if she noted the fact that the time of day surely coincided with the end of John’s shift, or the fact that she had never known Sherlock turn down body parts for anything (let alone jam), and when John turned up at the morgue the next day to pick up the second hand for Sherlock (“the daft bugger didn’t realise I could keep jam in the fridge instead”), and his text tone seemed to be a rather familiar “bored!”....Well, she wasn’t going to say anything.


	4. Sally

**~Sally ~**

Sally had been waiting outside for her date to arrive for 20 minutes before she finally saw him crossing the road. He greeted her with a peck on the cheek and an apology for being late – something which Anderson had never done – and led her inside the small Italian place, where a waiter led them to a small table by the kitchen.

“So, come here much?”

“Not that often. I know it doesn’t seem very impressive, but trust me the atmosphere is worth it.”

Sally didn’t know how to reply to this statement – David’s idea of atmosphere had been to dim the lights and turn on James Blunt, and the most romantic date they had ever had was when he bought her a Starbucks and walked her to work the morning after their first time. Sherlock was right – she had deserved better. And speaking of Sherlock....  
Sally had been glancing around the small ‘restaurant’ when she noticed the couple sitting at a table by the window – seemingly oblivious to the rest of the room.

“I don’t believe it – Sherlock-bloody-Holmes and Dr Watson.”

“Uh, yes....do you know them?”

“Just a bit. He the reason I no longer work with my ex. So...how do you know them?”

“Oh, they’re regulars here – that table is permanently reserved for them, and I think they seem to get preferential treatment by the owner...”

At this Sally’s date....Gerald? Gary? Gareth?.... nodded his head to the duo, who were now conversing with a rather jovial looking man who was placing a candle on the table when he suddenly became overjoyed at something which John had said – and suddenly he was shaking their hands enthusiastically and rushing back to the kitchen, shouting out orders for wine and tiramisu.

Sally tore her eyes away from this strange exchange (although not as strange as most encounters involving Sherlock Holmes) and tried to focus on her date – praying that the couple wouldn’t notice her.

“So, Gareth....tell me about yourself.”

“It’s Gavin actually, but don’t worry. I moved to London a few years ago....”

By the end of the evening Sally could barely recall a single fact about Gavin, as her attention had continually drifted towards the window seat.

“Well, that was nice...thank you Gavin.”

“My pleasure – would you like to go grab a coffee?”

Sally knew there was nothing long term there, but she wouldn’t object to a roll in the hay with Gavin, if only just to get over David. Setting out for his flat, Sally’s eyes passed once more over the window – widening slightly at the sight – before smiling and grasping Gavin’s hand – maybe a few more dates with him wouldn’t be so bad.  
And if she had heard the large man claiming ‘6 months!’ as he rushed to the kitchen earlier, or seen Sherlock exchanging taking chips from John’s plate as John took the olive’s off Sherlock’s half eaten pizza, and if, upon seeing the two hold hands and exchange a quick kiss, she felt like she was intruding upon an intimate moment....Well, she wasn’t going to say anything.


	5. Mycroft

**~Mycroft~**

Arriving at Baker street at 10am exactly, Mycroft was unsurprised to find the door locked. Extracting the key he had had copied from his jacket, he stepped into the building – pausing to ascertain whether it was safe to proceed through the door of 221B. Deciding that he could hear no obvious sounds of ‘activity’ inside, he entered without knocking – as was his custom – and was greeted by Sherlock sat perched upon his chair.  
Mycroft took a moment to deduce his younger brother: just out of bed, barely slept last night – not a priority. Ongoing experiment involving shampoo, not for case. Not enough data to confirm reasons. Last ate....last night? Interesting.

“When you have quite finished. I notice that you have found a new diet, hopefully this will work better than the last.”

“A pleasure, as ever dear brother. Although I am pleased to see that you’re eating more.”

This earned a smirk from the younger Holmes, tipping his head back as a just-risen John emerged from a bedroom, ruffling Sherlock’s hair (apparently not noticing Mycroft) as he passed into the kitchen. Interesting.  
Mycroft was about to resume his ‘conversation’ with his younger brother when he noticed Sherlock’s gaze had followed John into the kitchen, and, with another smirk in Mycroft’s direction, had unfurled himself and joined John in the kitchen.

While the two were in the kitchen, Mycroft took the opportunity to dissect the room about him, suddenly becoming rather uncomfortable where he was sitting, and he looked up to see the pair entering again – Sherlock with yet another smirk, undoubtedly due to Mycroft’s discomfort due to his recent revelation – and John – still looking rather blearily eyed and (slightly disquietingly) blissed out – bearing two cups of tea, one of which he presented to Mycroft, before sitting on the arm of Sherlock’s chair.

Swallowing his feelings – ranging between discomfort at what he had deduced, surprise that he had not discovered it sooner, and a strange happiness for his younger brother – he proceeded to suggest to Sherlock that he may like to take up this latest case he was offering (he did so detest leg work) in exchange for not one, but two favours. Having decided that he had done the best he could, leaving the folder behind for a day when Sherlock was bored and the gun was empty, he took his leave, discretely mentioning to John that their parents would so like to see Sherlock, given how long it had been.

Stepping into the car, he didn’t bother hiding his smile from ‘Alexandria’, as he had noticed the fact that Sherlock was obviously experimenting with shampoo’s to see which John preferred (not that John had any idea), and he had also noticed the fact that the door to John’s bedroom hadn’t appeared to have been opened for a few weeks, and he couldn’t help but be aware that the brief look on Sherlock’s face upon seeing John, and once again when he felt John’s hand in his hair, was one that he hadn’t seen since before he had left for university. But if he admitted to being unexpectedly happy at this development....Well, he certainly wasn’t going to say anything.


	6. Mr and Mrs Holmes

**~Siger & Violet Holmes~**

Upon hearing from Mycroft that Sherlock would indeed be visiting them, as per their request, Siger and Violet Holmes were amazed that he had agreed so readily. Sherlock hadn’t returned to the family home, a respectable manor in the Oxfordshire countryside, in years – not since he had decreed, shortly after University, that London would not be ‘not boring’.

However, what astonished them even more was the fact that this was due to one Dr John Watson, and they soon felt intrigued at what sort of man could not only put up with their youngest son, but convince him to visit his parents (something that Mycroft had never managed) and even earn the respect of the older Holmes boy. This intrigue soon turned into speculation and theories, in the way that only Holmes’ can speculate and theorise, although neither of them predicted that the man who Sherlock would arrive with less a week later was not young, tall, posh and well educated, but a short, muscular man entering middle age.

“Mother, Father, this is my partner John.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you – Sherlock has told me nothing about you.”

Well, at least he was honest.

Having exchanged pleasantries, John seemed at ease as they led the unlikely pair to the drawing room, making silent deductions along the way. Having confirmed their deductions (the sister was OLDER, how could they get that wrong!) and thanking Captain Watson (THAT was surely how he managed to keep Sherlock in line) for keeping their son healthy, they offered to lead the two their rooms, to clean up before supper was served.

“Rooms?”

“That won’t be necessary mummy – John and I will share a room.”

Ah. That kind of partner.

“Oh, we hadn’t realised. We will have the housekeeper move your cases.” Siger assured his son, sensing his wife hiding a smile beside him, before leading the pair to the room, and leaving his wife to deal with the staff. Leaving the pair in the room, he paused outside, taking in their brief conversation;

“Sherlock! I thought you had told them!”

“I told you they knew. I had merely assumed that Mycroft would have informed them - the interfering git that he is.”

“Well obviously he didn’t! You’d better apologise at dinner or so help me God...”

At this Siger smiled a knowing smile to himself, as the last time he had heard Sherlock apologise was when he was 11 and he had spilt soup on his tie in a half-hearted attempt to avoid boarding school.  
He was startled out of his reminiscences when he heard footsteps approaching the door, and he rounded the corner in time to hear his son offer to show the doctor around the garden.

Violet was sat in the sitting room, ignoring the book in her lap in favour of watching her son and his partner strolling about the garden. Momentarily distracted by her husband entering the room behind her and asking after the location of the family bible, she lost sight of the pair. By the time her eyes had caught up to them it appeared that....no. Surely that must be wrong.  
Deciding that it must be the sun playing tricks on her, Violet returned to her book and decided not to mention what she had seen to her husband, who appeared to be himself entranced by the old family tree. Neither noticed the others smile while considering the couple currently lying beneath the large tree in the garden.

And if the pair had noticed how Sherlock looked not only healthier, but happier, than they had seen for a while, or if Siger had answered Sherlock’s apology with a knowing smile (while Violet noted the fact that the boys were each eating with one hand), or indeed if Violet had seen the silver band on her son’s hand that hadn’t been there when he arrived....Well, they weren’t going to say anything...yet.


	7. Epilogue

**~Epilogue~**

Smiling fondly at her boys, Mrs Hudson turned back to the rather charming policeman who had accompanied her to her seat (as well as performing his other best man duties admirably).

“They look rather good together don’t they? I think they definitely bring out the best in each other...”

“Well, John certainly has made my work a lot easier – I actually get some logic out of Sherlock now.”

At this point the pair were approached by the elder Holmes – obviously doing his best to convey ‘busy and put-out’ and disguise his pride and happiness.

“Come detective, Sherlock would never tell you anything but logic – you merely could not comprehend his pedantry until John was arrived to subdue his grandiose language and decode it for you.” All of this said while typing away on his phone (no doubt preventing the next war while simultaneously making extra security arrangements just in case.)

Lestrade was still attempting to understand what Mycroft had just said (and wondering whether he had been insulted) when Molly arrived, and he slipped his arm around her shoulder as she handed him a drink, as well as passing one along to Mrs Hudson.

“So what’s the topic of conversation?”

“We were discussing John and Sherlock, dear. Mr Holmes here was just commenting that John seems to have calmed down Sherlock slightly, although he seems just as excited as ever.”

“I don’t think it’s his actions as much as his personality that has changed. Mind you, I noticed the change as soon as he met John, and I wasn’t going to mention it, but when I first realised they were finally together...”

And so began the conversation that would lead to many hidden revelations and things that no-one had intending to mention. And if Sherlock and John noticed the small group of their friends talking about them in the corner...Well, they didn’t notice as they were too caught up in each other and the official start of their life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments and Kudos! This was my first piece of work, so it means a lot to me that it's been so well recieved! I'm thinking about writing a sequel of sorts, of this story from John and Sherlock's POV, so I'd appreciate knowing if it's worth doing! :)


End file.
